What Does It Take
by FrostandSilence
Summary: Dino's sick of trying. No matter what he does, Hibari pushes him away. It's useless to try to win a carnivore's heart, even the Bucking Bronco realizes that. D18, crazy Dino.


What did it take to get to Hibari Kyoya's heart?

Dino sighed. He was out of ideas. Flowers made Kyoya sneeze. Being a man, gifts didn't hold any importance. Poems just brought on the herbivore insults. His cries of "my beloved Kyoya!" were met with a tonfa smashing down on his head. The clumsy blonde had found it beneath him to just tie up Kyoya and carry him off, although as a mafia boss he could certainly do so without causing much suspicion. If he was to confiscate Kyoya's handcuffs and use his whip...

Oh god. Those thoughts again. Well, Dino was an adult, so he was allowed to think that way. Even if the object of his affections was an angry sixteen year old. Visiting Kyoya was the best way to forget about his duties as a mafia boss. Sure, Romario and the others were nice, but he needed a break from them as often as possible. Even at twenty two he was already starting to feel old. It was possible that Kyoya would rather date someone his own age, but so far he hadn't seen any evidence of this. Girls liked him, but he seemed uninterested in them. So Dino took a lesson from Gokudera and stayed persistent. In fact, it seemed as if Kyoya was more easily angered by his absence than his presence. That had to be a victory. Ah, well, today was another day and he was on his way to meet with Kyoya again.

"You're late." The day suddenly seemed degrees colder. Kyoya pinned Dino with his stare. "Useless herbivore."

"Ah, Kyoya! Why don't we have lunch?"

Instantly, Kyoya had come at Dino, only to be skillfully blocked. "I'd never share a meal with a herbivore."

"Please, just once? I love you so much, Kyoya." Smiles didn't seem to be coming as easily as they always did to Dino.

"No." Well, what had he been expecting? "And I don't love you. I hate you. You're a stupid herbivore and you mean nothing to me. Stop acting like we're lovers, or even friends."

It had always been that way, hadn't it? Maybe he'd never said anything that harsh before, but Dino knew that it was always in Kyoya's mind. He was hated. Without thinking clearly, he grabbed the brunette's hair and slammed his small body roughly onto the ground. Kyoya seemed surprised for a second, but it wasn't long lasting, he reminded himself that it was a fight and smashed his tonfa against Dino's stomach. "Kyoya, you're too rough." Dino spit a bit of blood and slammed his opponent down again.

Kyoya couldn't understand why, but today it hurt. Today it really seemed like Dino wanted to hurt him. "I'm not joining Tsunayoshi's family. Why don't you just give up and go back to Italy, herbivore?"

"I don't care if you join his family." Those eyes didn't look like Dino's eyes. They were far too cold. "I want to hurt you." He released his grip on Kyoya's hair and instead put one foot on his throat. Just the slight amount of pressure hurt. "Move, and I'll kill you. It's as simple as that."

Survival outweighed pride for once. Kyoya lay calmly on the ground, looking up at Dino. The older man quickly changed his position and sat on top of Kyoya, his feet holding down Kyoya's arms. He didn't struggle. Dino was larger, and if he tried to do anything he would just struggle and look foolish. "Herbivore."

"Don't call me that anymore. I have a name." Kyoya's hair was yanked so roughly that he thought it might rip out of his scalp, then his head was smashed on the ground again. What the hell was Dino doing? It wasn't like him to enjoy seeing pain. As if responding to Kyoya's thoughts, Dino stood up and started to walk off. "You're right. I'll go back to Italy. I'm tired of you, Kyoya."

"What?" It was all too incomprehensible "what about our fight?" Dino didn't turn around. "Hmph. You're definitely a weak herbivore." Something else crossed his mind, and Kyoya blurted it out without thinking. "Don't you love me?"

That definitely caused a reaction. Suddenly, Dino spun around and pulled the growling Kyoya into his arms, meeting his lips with an angry kiss. "Of course, Kyoya. I love you so much, but I have no reason not to leave if you don't even consider me a friend."

Kyoya was dominated by Dino's possessive kisses. He was barely able to choke out a response. "I could never be friends with a herbivore. If you leave, I'll have nobody to-" he was cut off by Dino's tongue, long and soft, being slipped between his lips. He considered biting down on it, but there was already enough blood in his mouth as it is. Dino kissed the sane way he did everything else. Clumsily. It wasn't that bad, but Kyoya was aching to get back to the fight. "I'll never love you unless you prove that you aren't worthless."

"What do I need to do to prove that I'm not a herbivore? Do I need to kill you, Kyoya?" His hands were around the teen's throat, tightly. "Or should I eat you?" Kyoya shot him an angry glare even as the life was being choked out of him. The words that came from his mouth were no longer his. A little yellow bird flitted through the air, tweeting a familiar song. "K-kyoya..." Dino looked down at the angry boy. His grip loosened as he realized what he'd almost done. "Kyoya... I'm sorry..." he rested his head against the other's chest, when a tonfa came slamming down on his spine. Kyoya had regained the winning edge, and he was taking advantage of it.

"Stupid herbivore, what were you trying to prove?" Heaving his former tutor's body off of him, Kyoya frowned and dusted off his uniform as Dino groaned with pain and tried to pull himself up.

Tears clouded the blonde's eyes. "I wanted you to come to lunch with me... once. Just once I don't want to fight with Kyoya."

"I already told you, I'm not going to share a meal with a herbivore." Once he finished straightening himself out, he started to walk towards the exit and shot Dino a glare. The Bucking Bronco was crippled with one hit. Pathetic. "Still, that was a better fight than normal." He rubbed his throat "so come buy me lunch before I bite you to death."

"Oh, Kyoya!" Just like that, Dino was on his feet and trailing after Kyoya, never mind the blood running down his back.


End file.
